Many types of electronic devices, such as smart phones, gaming devices, computers, watches, and the like, use input devices, such as buttons or switches, to receive user input. However, many input devices, such as buttons or switches, may allow only a single type of input. For example, a button may only transmit one type of signal, which is a compression of a button that completes a circuit. As electronic devices reduce in size, it may be desirable to have fewer input buttons or devices, without reducing functionality or the number of input types that can be used by a user to provide information to a device. Further, in instances where the button or switch may be movable or rotatable, the button may not be able to include a sensor or other electronic element that requires data and/or power to be transferred between the button and one or more components of the electronic device, as the movement may make an electrical connection difficult.